The Secret Part 1 English
by Moon1997
Summary: The mistakes of Rodney..Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer, enjoy it,

A short break for the staff of Atlantis ... Well, anyway that event bad could happen ?.

* * *

Atlantis received a waiver for a month so that everyone can rest in the earth ... past mistakes, hasty decisions and your life could be at stake.

And finally reached the long-awaited break for the whole expedition, well one month was not much, but it was something ... a month that Weir was not thinking about more paperwork for the IOA, a month in which Sheppard not think of the responsibility and needless to say Ronon and Teyla which .. Well ... they were deeply touched to return to the land of the Ancients. Beckett meanwhile did not think about bumps, bruises, bombs, shootings, kidnappings, cuts or sucking monsters lives ... no surgery ... nothing stressful, even Mckay ...

Maybe he goes fishing would be good thought Rodney Mckay, the most brilliant and intelligent scientist two galaxies could take his deserved rest, if not for the damn letter they had sent to him one day before returning to earth.

That things in life ... but in his time had been a "significant" had already left in the past ... not even thought about it ... in fact he had never told anyone and that information only Hammond knew, and even after his death Landry and O'Neill had kept secret as his predecessor and that he had never given problems ... until now.

The truth was, he had tried to hide the whole situation, normally acted, got up in the morning went to the laboratories to work with Zelenka, Kusangani and others ... in fact you could say that in such situations ... there was managed to keep in mind Kavanagh and appreciate a bit where he was, who he was and the work to (although he had always loved his work, but now it was more intense) .What had left so buried that even with so much military in Atlantis, he cant reminded how the whole situation.

His boyfriend Carson ... was not the only one who had noticed how strange it all was, that brown package that had arrived had changed things but it would not accept Mckay did not know it contained within it, but yes that Rodney should release it and tell what the hell was happening ... is that I did not want to take this break? .. it would have a lover? .. Well Rodney is not of those no?

-Activation alien scheduled, , IDC received SGC.

-Low Shield Chuck, Thanks

-As you order.

And blue pit came a little brown, good box and the sender was ..

 _Does the government of Canada? To Dr. Rodney McKay._

-Chuck?

-Tell me, Dr. Weir ..

-You know if this has been revised in the SGC?

-Yes, ma'am, sent word that the doctor was for direct delivery.

-He's good, then we tell you there in here. But it seems strange that they have sent this without having discussed with me at length.

-As you wish lady ...

-Thanks Chuck back to work. I will make delivery of this Dr. Mckay ..

Chuck nodded.

* * *

Weir was looking for Mckay and almost not found, was reviewing a medical team had met Carson and the research team. These rooms smelled really bad. They smelled moldy. How awful..

There was explaining to Carson ,Mckay with those piercing blue eyes .. There was no one, who had already revised bad system and was safe.

-Excuse me a moment ..Mckay..Carson ...

Mckay was across the room toward the door with the face of curiosity ..

-Elizabeth brings you here?, I would have been able to progress by radio, not you think?

-Mmmmmm Not Mckay is not that exactly what I wanted to talk to you .. Though I see you're going to progress with this at least is no longer all waterlogged. And he gave a vague smile.

-Ha, HA .Well enough of the gossip you need, because I am very busy here and ... well you know ..

-Oh yes, of course Rodney .Mira you get this from the ground .Acaba arriving .. I had opened, but says it is so direct delivery .. have their reasons not?

-Hey .. Well, not clear? I just hope they do not bring a bomb inside ..

-What Happens ?, dear Carson came from behind.

-Rodney not be fatal, all this goes through scanners before being sent here .. So it is clean and you can open with confidence.

-Love ... That. Like something has come from the earth?

-Sep, Carson and right now I see it .. But I do not want anyone to die in my absence ...

Rodney turned

-Hey guys think it was enough for today .. Great job and see until after the month .. Place your reports and hand them to Woolsey before going Thanks ..

There was a little whisper and relaxation faces and they were out the door to the dining room .. Surely.

-And I must also make a report Rod? And a gentle kiss was delivered on the lips of Rodney.

-Excuse me Elizabeth .. Things got .Carson smiled softly.

-Relax Guys .. I think Rodney should get something to eat, read your letter, relax and get ready for tomorrow. I think I'm the smell is unbearable.

Yes, Doctor, let's eat something, to bathe because Rodney fatal smell .. anyone ever told you what? .. A yes .. I think I am the first ..

Rodney just simply laugh and look askance at Carson take his hand and walk down the aisle. Weir went ahead running, hated this smell.

Rodney?

-Tell me .. Cason

-want Some privacy ?. Well .. I think you should open the package seems important.

-Thank you for that Carson .. See you in the dining room ..

-And Bathe ... Carson laughed, as he went to their rooms.

 _Well, it would come this so important that Elizabeth gave me. And people know not to pack ... good to shake things not heard anything, should be a small thing, I know it's not something she Jeannie not pack things and second had read that the sender was the Government of Canada .. And why the hell they want me now?_

Rodney started to open the box as he sat on the edge of his bed, had everything a lot of paper .. As damaging the planet .. At the bottom of the box was a letter with the seal .. not remember .. And in his time it had definitely been causing various experiences.

He opened it with extreme caution and pointed to revise its content closed his eyes as he unfolded the piece of paper .Bitch, not want to open his eyes, he want rather be blind or something ..

 ** _Canadian Forces Reservists_**

 _It is my duty to inform as army officer, the Mayor Meredith Rodney McKay has remained active and will be called to enlist once you meet your current situation of stay, it must be submitted to the Seventh Engineer Unit for entry._

 _His fate with the contingent will be military support to the US Army in Afghanistan serving as a mechanical engineer._

 _Thank you_

 _ATT. General George O Brian_

Well they have been one of those days when one wants to die, this was one of them, it was definitely the worst, rather than Kolya kidnapped him and was killed by Wraith, anything but this or would become an Ori no ? Well there was still time to go to the armory and take a Beretta with a single shot would solve all this .. But you're not .¿no coward?

He definitely wanted to mourn him but never did ... it was worth it. And yes as he had reached this major? Higher? Higher? And it did not even remember it. It all began in a fit of madness, a fight because she wanted to get married and obviously did not want that .. he had with Jeannie recent graduate of the University made the day of graduation, that gave him so angry he wanted to just take off and good.

Secretly he went to the Command and Recruitment and there did as a reservist. Really, one could take the rarest moments decisions fury, if it was the best of the class. But I had so much anger and hatred enlisted without Jeannie knew it had to comply with time active duty and he did not know if he had been lucky, because they never had led him to Afghanistan or Iraq or anything like wars dangerously threatening.

Everyone was really good training .. had simply lost when he started working in the area 51 everything became slower, and so far not liked what he had to wear a military uniform, no protocols or guns .Well perhaps Canada had not forgotten him? Do not? No. Definitely not, because now was a month back, people could not imagine that it was a month off, thrown down the toilet? And Carson? homophobia ... damn. It was true that it would not disclose ..Great nothing could be great.

He bathed, dressed, as best he could but the truth had raised his fourth shock and had shouted, wept and others while bathing .it was the worst, not even remember all this was arranged and no one knew better perhaps lunch would at home would tell his group .. and Beckett but probably give him any harm at the news. Sheppard was the only one who thought he could understand not?

It looked like crap in the mirror face was red, and his eyes were swollen mourn and mourn and mourn, well it was like an open faucet, almost can not stop your sadness and anger against life. He left with the fresh face to the dining room.

* * *

They were in the dining room neat and clean, The sathedan definitely hungry wore as 4 trays with different things. Weir gave him a doubtful look at her something red face and he responded with a look that did not know what it meant. Will she could save, well at wise to just over international relations he perhaps would say tomorrow, there is always hope.

And there were those who could give you a sermon Weir, Teyla who nodded at him and feigned smile was all that came out of his face, Ronon was so busy eating that he had not noticed his arrival, in fact it it was the last .. shame ..

Sheppard, he also know to help him, he had been in the East and all vanished when he thought the General had already collaborated with it. Ford, had a face very similar to yours, red eyes, red face .. strange. Keller and Heightmeyer only greeted very flat, wanted nothing effusive good .. after all would not know if Atlantis ..

He was not good for things feelings.

And Carson with his frantic medical gaze, studying, looking worried and invite him to sit down.

-Well guys .. I think I have something to say to them

-Tell us Coronel, in question. Heightmeyer said.

-Well, here my dear Lieutenant Ford, has been relieved of his post,unfortunately we are your destination because I was not he mean, right?

Ford raised his eyes disdainfully I look at everyone and gave a heavy sigh.

-Well, thank you Coronel has a very favorable introduction, I want to say that I support the Seventh army unit in Afghanistan Engineers (Everyone looked surprised, and Mckay almost falls jaw) Thank you all for bringing me so far, for trusting me and only it left to say it was an honor to serve with you in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Carson nudged Rodney, well he is almost out the heart through the mouth. Rodney react and stared in surprise to Ford.

-Well, but Rodney if you know how is the situation of our country is not to say you open your mouth jajá close it is will get a Pegasus bug . And did you know that will include participation with Canada? Sheppard say

After all Ford did not look so sad, and if he had been also looking swore he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

-Well .. I .. I wish you alone, you're fine there, wherever you go you always remember us, and I believe very strongly, we will remember, of course is not the same as a desert to a floating city. Mckay said

-Of course, doctor, believe me you more than anyone I'm going to remember what you said. I hope that after this season I relocated to Atlantis again, if not die.

-Oh God ,Son, will not spend anything, everything will be alright .Le said Carson.

-Oh yes doctor, it's not like anyone to die by gunfire and explosions.

-Come on, Ford, will not pass anything, after all, is an engineer battalion? That bad can happen? Do not have those negative thoughts. Le Heightmeyer said.

-As far as Sheppard told me these enemies of their country are some undesirable people, you're going to kick their ass glad, I would be happy in your place. Ronon said.

And the faces we were swift to Ronon.

-Well, thank you all for everything you have told me, your encouragement comforting me.

\- I had never heard so inspired Ford. John said.

-Clear-and, sir, I think you would also be saying the same thing if you were in my place

-No Ford, you are very wrong, when I went to Afghanistan this weekend I went to bars to drink a lot of beer, girls and life .. the died, would have done all that, to jump from Bunge Jumping.

-Of course Colonel fun your life in those times. Weir said

-Well I think it's time we all are going to give us a deserved rest, for tomorrow we returned home.

Rodney was about to eat a lemon if need be, had not touched a single chicken wing and Keller and Carson and looked at him with concern.

Suddenly he broke down and got up from the chair without saying a word.

-Rodney, are you okay? Ronon said

-Yes, just , have migraines, please let me alone . And he left the room in a hurry, before the eyes of everyone.

-Well guys, I also recall I'm going to see me happens. Carson said.

-Of course, Carson .We see you tomorrow. Keller said.

And they all rose to their rooms

* * *

Rodney came to the room and as he could take off their shoes and threw it hard against the wall, her whole room was shattered, it seemed that Katrina had passed without a word. He sat among all the clutter and cry watching suitcase was packed into a corner.

control rang her door and stood there, staring in surprise Carson, not judge by the look of horror that was to see the mattress almost out the window of his room.

-What the hell happened here?

-Nothing you care Carson.

-Carson knelt and touched his shoulder. To which McKay responded with a wave of discomfort.

-Love? You feeling well?

-And you think, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave.

-Hey, Rod, I do not know what happens to you, but I'm here, I can tell me, do not need to be rude, it is for the package?

-No was a package was a letter, and if you please leave me alone.

-Meredith Rodney McKay, stop treating me like that before were all right now that matter? You feeling sick? Happens, something has happened to Jeannie? Is that? A .. A dead? Or something like that.?

-Carson No, God is not anything like that, I'm not sick or anything like that, just ... just, I would die -Carson.

-All right, If I'm not going to tell you today, you told me tomorrow .This course, now we're going to sleep in my room.

No, I want to stay here.

-There, non-medical orders is discussed. I do not want you to have a crisis by cold, Let

And Rodney reluctantly got up from the floor, while Carson was holding and slowly went to the room, luckily there were no witnesses around the tantrum.

Rodney honestly thought that if Carson alienates his character if he was going to die there, it would not hurt so much, did not want to affect his game and less by his death, which already saw it coming. But apparently it did not work.

Carson was worried about Rodney, good … something bad had definitely happened, and it was not good to say that he wanted to die. They came into the room and sat Rodney facing a vacuum in the room Beckett, Carson proceeded to open his medical bag and to check it could already hear something Rodney chest congestion and wheezing under the circumstances. An asthma attack would not be optimal at this time.

He listened with a stethoscope the chest of Rodney and as expected, there were his bronchi protesting oxygen already beginning to notice a bluish tint to the lips of her boyfriend, her pulse was rather low for his taste and say hypoglycemia was 40 that had marked its low saturation marking 90.

-Rodney, look at me.

-what .. what?

-Rodney, I need to take you to the infirmary.

-No, why Carson. I .. I .. I'm fine ..

-No, I think not, I'm the doctor here your boyfriend.

-Carson 'Please, do not take me there, it is true that I have been something wrong, but I will not go.

-Rodney, Oh God, well. I'll be able an injection of glucose and nebulizer all night and go to sleep with me and for the gods sake eat something, even an energy barand stop watching the damn wall when I talk you .

-I'm sorry, sorry Carson.

-Look at me Rodney (gently caressing the face) Whatever you say this letter will always be for you, nothing will change, I love you. Carson whispered and gently placed a hard kiss on the lips of Rodney who did get into bed.

 _God, that I can not be happening to me, love me, I love him, and get this goddamn letter, God kissing Carson fine, intense ..and ….I can not breathe, shit_.

Rodney push Carson hard to sit jumped on the bed and try to breathe oxygen but nothing came, dammit.

-Holy Mother, I'm sorry, sorry, I let go, Rod. I did not think, I did not think.

Carson nimbly look in the medicine some Theophylline, who had saved secretly for these cases. Rodney's fists were clenched tightly against the edge of the bed, Rodney hadup his head at the ceiling and the truth ,like a fish out of water .just felt a pinprick, everything would happen, the air would enter the air, air, ai..the .. ... and everything went black.

Carson saw Rodney slumped reached to pick and lie in bed, really had been tempted to call a medical team, but decided against it to see that breathing Rodney gave, He sat on the bed and lit the nebulizer . It was not the first time this happened, poor Rodney if only I did not have a doctor boyfriend, who would it? He put the mask and undressed, and slipped under the covers trying not to fall asleep and watching for any change in their status. But the dream almost midnight arrival was stronger than him.

* * *

When the sun of the galaxy pegasus gave in the face of Carson, it was agreed of the night and jumped to see her boyfriend slept with the thin layer of sweat and the white mist coming off the mask, he saw the IV had put glucose it was about to end, Rodney had better eat something before go the earth .

Rodney woke up to some noise, which by Carson in the room was packed suitcase, and turned to face him, something stung his arm ... it was a IV.¿What happened? It was connected to a nebulizer. And things started coming to his mind all night.

-Car. Carson?

-Hello love, you gave me a scare last night, you fainted.

-Yes, I remember something, sorry for having pushed last night, in bed, you know.

-No, Quiet Rod ,was my fault I did not think you were like that and I think my kiss was not appropriate.

-I love you, Carson and I want you to forgive me for everything that I have not said. I am sorry.

-From what you have not told me? The letter? Rod Well, it's true that I want explanations but right now, I'm doing the suitcase out in two hours, so just that thing is fit, you shower and went to the room and on the ground tell me.

-As orders. I love you.

Well, Rodney was already resigned to tell everyone, hopefully not really die.

* * *

Rodney looked a little pale when I get to the Stargate room, it was normal after all. Carson did not tell anyone .

-Hey buddy, it's not the first time through the door. Sheppard said

-Shauron Six encoded. Chuck said

-Ha, ha, Colonel , I'm a little sick this morning so my pallor is not due to cross a wormhole ..

-Well, well, this evening we are at home, the way Rodney? Elizabeth said.

-Mmmmm, yes, yes this afternoon will, BBQ for everyone, meat, sausages and as hot as the Pegasus galaxy can not offer us there will wait.

-Shauron Eight coded . Wormhole established .dr Weir can leave.

-Farewell Well, all luck and have a good time with Dr. Woolsey.

-Dr. Believe me, who will be spending a great time with me, Woolsey said from the balcony

And all crossed the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

And finally they arrived, who believe that John was the most punctual, after him, Ronon and Teyla and Weir with Keller and Heightmeyer, you know women and their indecision to wear. Carson meanwhile had been to help prepare food and other preparations for the next day. They had prepared bbq ribs, and yes it smelled good, Carson had prepared meanwhile pork chops, some sausages and some fish for Heightmeyer and Keller, since they tended to not eat much meat.

Still, part of his concern was dormant, was not as if to stop eating a hot dog or hamburger to go to join the army not? He had tried to contact the SGC early on, but Walter had replied that they were all very busy, maybe call later and so, call and call until Walter had to inhabilitarle line.

Now who could help ?, definitely have to talk to Weir, of course, would have to seek a long and extensive licensed Atlantis, not yet lost hope that Sheppard will help, but as I was going to help Sheppard, of course he I had nothing to do with this whole situation. And he knew that he was to blame, definitely though it cost him to admit he had not thought about the future situations, well, of course it was not like it had been sighted and have seen that in 20 years going to be the director of a scientific expedition to another galaxy do not?. God, this was a disaster.

Rodney was impatient, while they were all gathered in the backyard, which had a nice view of the forest and had a small lake included, he was in touching his chest, there in that secret pocket kept the letter had spent the night locked in the bathroom , reading it again and again. This is not happening.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

If so kept walking into the room, I could swear I would make a hole the size of the crater in Yucatan.

-Rodney, are you okay?

-Yes, yes Carson, I'm coming. They're eating my burger or something like that?

-No, heheh just i calling you because ,Sheppard is talking about their super stories in Afghanistan.

-Lovely Carson, but really those are the least desirable stories right now.

-Well, I know you do not like guns, and nothing less tensiónate situation, therefore not good if so you would not have helped in the fight against the Ori Wraith or not?

-Lovely your point of view Carson, no, that's not it, otherwise it would not work for the SGC. It is that today do not want to know anything goes. Moreover, today will not remember that I am the best scientific two galaxies .That you think?

-That your ego grows increasingly Rodney. Rodney Carson whispered with a violent eye roll.

-Ha, ha. Carson and I just give me a moment I'll go to my room to get a more comfortable shoes. He was in slippers.

-All right, just tell me if you need anything, okay?

-Of course, of course.

And so he went to his room, put the letter in a small chest, definitely did not know that hiding or Jeannie.

he kept under lock and swear that none of that was going to spoil your vacation, it was what God wanted. In addition, they were to take with Carson several children, could not make it this far.

He went outside and people cheerfully chatted their stories, smiling, thank goodness it was people who could see your friends or colleagues. Rather they were his family.

-Rodney, we were expecting

-Where were you, man?

-Nothing .. I .. I .. I was just in my room. And a gentle smile gave everyone.

Carson came up behind him in a stuck position and whisper

-Rodney, love, no you said you were going to change shoes?

Rodney under his gaze, and there were slippers, but that idiot He couldnt not lie. Every day was more like Einstein definitely.

-I'm sorry, i forget it.

-And to me that beats me, you went to save the letter, which I have not wanted to talk about it?

-Carson, I, I ... .I have to talk to you about that.

Rodney thought this over with and stood beside l Carson, who took a beer, grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, tightly closing his eyes and giving a wide smile.

-Well I (cleared his throat) guys, you know who are like my family, no? (All the people, who sat on a large table, in light of the intense sun, turning to look at him).There is one thing I wish to tell you, as well, the situation is given for this, and it's something I never told anyone, so ( _Come, Mckay, say it, release it, not going to happen, it's not like Atlantis were to destroy in your absence, do you?_ ).

I have to tell you ..

 **And the doorbell rang impatiently**

-Excuse me, I, I, I have to open.

Everyone left with the expectation, but continued eating.

Mckay put his face against the door to the sight seeing across two soldiers dressed in military dress, with distinctive red maple leaf on his shoulders every time he got better. Well, he thought he would call fast but not so fast.

-Love Happens, who is?

McKay gave a little jump scare that Carson had given him.

-God ,love, forgiveness was not mean to scare you.

-No ...is ...no, quiet. Returns to court let them company.

-Sure everything is okay ?, Rodney You're feeling okay?

-Yes, Carson, please, all is well.

Carson turned and headed for the yard .

In the yard: (Beckett Point View)

-Excuse me, Colonel, you can come for a second?

-Carson ...Sure, give me a moment. And John got up from his chair.

-What Happens doc.?

-Someone has come to the door and Rodney would not tell me who it was, Colonel I noticed very strange since he got that package to Atlantis, you know anything about that? And stranger still, what was to tell a second ago ?.Because I'm sure it was nothing on the adoption, had already told him that I had told them about it, so I do not think I would repeat the news.

-You're right, Doc. I've also noticed something distracted from yesterday, I was a little sick as him, but did not mean anything.

-Well, if truth and did not have a good night was bad, when we were in my room. But then everything went well and I stayed up to make sure everything was okay and the next morning did not say anything of the above package, now I know it's a letter.

-Let me, I'll go take a look Carson.

-Of course Colonel.

John took on his back and the gun charge and returned it to the back of his pants. Before the expectant eyes of Carson and Ronon who was impatient at the table. No one else had noticed his action, thank goodness.

-Take it easy Doc., Provided the charge.

-Sheppard ..Hey something wrong?

-No, nothing Ronon, I'll see if all is well, it seems that Rodney has some unusual visit.

-We back.

Carson nodded.

Rodney opened the door.

-Yes?

-Good afternoon, we are looking to Mayor Rodney McKay. But I guess you are.

-Yes, indeed. It's me. Who wants me? And they want? And you? (Rodney believed that art to mislead people, it would work this time)

-Sir, Sergeant Major Pickton and Lieutenant Davenport .Well ,as you know will be sent a letter of active admission, which would check when you reach your journey, stay fixed.

Rodnet saw to Ronon and John talking with Carson and he close the door, so he decided to leave.

-I think we could address this issue out guys, please, if you are so kind.

He closed the door behind him.

-Sir, you must report to the seventh unit of engineers, so will have to go to Quebec.

-Look, I know you may not know much, but I could not postpone this lagoon so? Really, you do not know my job, my job .. is very important. And right now I can not leave.

-Sir, we have been informed who is on vacation, so we just did our job, we can not solve any problem you have working-level US and Canada

-You guys ...are a ...couple ...of idiots, do not know who I am?

-Excuse me sir, we do not're disrespecting you.

-It's true, I'm sorry, sorry, just .. Not good time to go that far. When I have to go?

-Sr? I thought that the letter had informed him ..

-Informed... what?

-Sir, in one hour will come to pick it up, here we bring his uniform and equipment, must be submitted military uniform, in three hours flight to Quebec. The soldiers face certainly port that thought had already been informed.

-WHAT WHAT? I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT.

-Excuse me sir, really, just we do our job. Look here I make delivery of your computer. Shaven and cut military sir, Thanks for your attention and forgiveness, it seems that is not the best.

-Damn it, get the hell ,get out of my sight .Now...is an order , bitch.. Damnit

-As ordered sir. And pretty slippers ...

-he soldiers boarded the van that was parked outside the house of Rodney, and left.

Really, this was the worst ..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The cry of curse, is reached to listen to the courtyard, suddenly everyone gro his head wildly. Carson thought the worst, shot, blow, could not produce anything that cry. He stepped quickly into the room, along with everyone else.

John Sheppard could have sworn He had heard Mckay give an order to the military style. Ronon and John opened the door with weapons raised, only to find a Mckay sitting on the stairs of the house with a lot of military equipment between his legs.

They lowered their weapons and John touch his shoulder.

-Mckay Hey are you okay?

-No no no no no. Let me let me ... God, three hours?

-Mckay're Scaring me three hours to do? And that's all the equipment you're wearing? Who gave it to you? Who were those stupid? Mckay, Mckay ...

Mckay rose, wiping the tears from her face and taking the whole team.

-Come in please, and explain everything.

-It was time?

They all went out the door to find that Carson again, I was looking at those piercing blue eyes for injuries, but all he found was tears.

-That happened out there Rodney 'said Weir.

-Calm down everyone, as I'll explain, just give me a break, everything has been very fast.

Rodney went to the kitchen for a glass of water and some pills Albuterol. Carson followed.

-Rod, what happens?

-Carson, I'm sorry we did not tell you because 6 years and it is not fair .. I .. I have not told any of this.

-What are you talking about? No matter .. Whatever, I'll be here for you Rod.

-Carson, this is not about you, it's me. The question is not if I can be for you and for our children.

-What are you talking about?

Rodney was swallowing pills with water.

-Rod? You're good?

-Carson please, come, explain everything.

John was sitting watching military suitcase full of things, McKay had left at the entrance, well it is that the SGC, they needed it or something?

Everyone was whispering things.

-Sorry for everything. I think I owe an explanation against this.

-And we are expecting the Dr. Mckay. Heightmeyer said.

-I .. I ... God how difficult it is .. (Looking into the eyes of Sheppard)

-Mckay-just say it, we're sitting here dying. John said.

\- Okay, (Rodney got up from his chair) I am Major Canada army , I am a reservist. And if I feel that all this was a secret only knew SGC generals, and no one else, not even Jeannie.

long time since he called me to enlist, and was last dares ago, thought they had forgotten about me. But unfortunately, I arrived the day before yesterday a letter informing me that I must enlist for active duty in the contingent of engineers in Afghanistan. I'm leaving in an hour, and as you can see all gone to hell.

Rodney opened his eyes as tears welled in his eyes, and is shaking minimally.

Everyone was staring at him as if he had revealed the worst secret of all good .. That was his worst secret, there was more just that. Everyone's questions or were swift.

Everything became a soft whisper to their ears and he fainted


End file.
